


Always Been Bad

by Inell



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alive Laura Hale, Alpha Laura Hale, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Blood Referenced, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Older Woman/Younger Man, Pack Feels, SWS Week 2017, Sheriff Stilinski Knows, Stiles is 17, Teasing, Werewolf Hunters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:06:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: Stiles likes it when Laura gets to go badass alpha on the hunters stupid enough to come to town looking for a fight





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 1 of Shipping with Stiles Week 2017. The theme was Fool for Love, and I can't hear those words without flashing to Spike in BTVS, and a certain quote comes to mind. The quote inspired the fic.

 

“You know, I don’t know why you guys keeping coming here.” Stiles can feel the chains wrapped tightly around his wrists, the rough edges digging into his skin if he struggles too much. This group of hunters is more competent than some, but they’re obviously stupid because they showed up in Beacon Hills in the first place.

“You need to shut your mouth, boy,” Shaggy says, slapping Stiles’ face for good measure. It’s hard enough to sting, and Stiles can taste the bitter copper of blood against his tongue.

“You shouldn’t have done that,” he mutters, spitting out the blood and smirking when the hunters raise their guns at him. “My alpha’s gonna be so pissed off now.”

“We don’t care about that mangy old wolf. We’re going to put her down if she dares even show her face,” Stinky says, prancing around like he’s some tough guy just because he’s got a gun.

“Mangy?” The word is dripping with condemnation, and Stiles looks around, trying to locate the source. “I’ll have you know that my fur is healthy and shiny. Unlike _you_ , I happen to bathe every day.”

“Get the kid,” Pit Stain warns, scanning the dark corners of the warehouse like he’s going to find her if she doesn’t want to be seen. Stupid hunters really should know better.

Laura steps into view, her smile deceptively sweet as she looks at the hunters. “You took something that belongs to me, and I’ve come to take him back. You can either play nice or die. I don’t particularly care which choice you make, so long as you choose quickly.”

“If you’re smart, you’ll walk away and never come back,” Stiles tells them, knowing it’s a moot point because they’re obviously _not_ smart or they wouldn’t be in Beacon Hills trying to attack the pack.

“I told you to shut your mouth, boy!” Shaggy raises his hand again, but an arrow pierces his wrist before he can hit Stiles’ face.

“Decision made. Time to die.” Laura howls, the rest of the pack answering before they’re swarming into view.

Allison dimples at Stiles as she shoots Shaggy with another arrow, this one in his shoulder, and Stiles winks at her because she’s an amazing shot. Laura’s moving around the warehouse, toying with Stinky because she likes playing with her prey before striking, and Stiles can’t help but watch her because she’s beautiful in her element. Not that she isn’t beautiful anyway, but seeing her prowling with red eyes and her hair mussed around her face and knowing she can snap any of these guys in two without even breaking a nail just really does it for him.

“Stop smelling like that,” Derek mutters, breaking the chains binding his wrists. “She’s my sister, and that’s gross.”

“Yeah, yeah. We both know you’re just jealous that she got to me first,” Stiles teases, blowing Derek a kiss as he rubs his wrists. Derek rolls his eyes before smacking the back of Stiles’ head lightly.

“Like she wouldn’t share with her favorite brother if I ever asked.” Derek smirks at him when Stiles gapes before he goes off to slice a hunter that’s got Isaac pinned. Stiles looks back at Laura as he reaches down to unfasten the ropes binding his ankles to the chair. The hunters didn’t bother chaining his feet up, so he just loosens the knot before he kicks the rope away.

Jackson and Erica have taken down Pit Stain, and Boyd and Scott have Lanky out of commission. Stiles looks around and sees Peter working with Chris and Victoria on rounding up the others. Lydia’s standing by Allison, totally ogling Jackson’s preening in a way that has Stiles gagging, just a little. Cora snorts as she wanders over, pulling him to his feet and giving him a quick once over.

“You’ll survive,” she declares, slapping his ass and winking. “Go thank your alpha for saving your skinny butt from the big bad hunters.”

“You have way too much of an investment in our relationship,” he tells her, narrowing his eyes as she smirks at him.

“Do not, _Dad_.” Cora punches his shoulder before going off to help Peter and the Argents.

“Cora, watch it,” Laura snaps, eyes flashing red as she walks towards Stiles. Her smile is predatory, and there’s blood dripping from her claws. “Thanks for distracting them.”

“No problem. Distraction is something I’m excellent at,” Stiles says, swaying closer to her when she stops in front of him. Sometimes, he thinks she’s got some sort of magnetic force field around her because she just seems to draw him in closer and closer. He felt it the first time they met, after she stumbled across him and Scott in the preserve, and he still feels it now, two years later.

“There are many things you’re excellent at, Stiles.” Laura leans in and licks his lips. “They made you bleed, so they never really had a choice anyway.”

“Eh, if they’d surrendered, you’d have honored the agreement, if only to keep from dealing with Victoria.” Stiles reaches out to touch her hip, squeezing it lightly. “But I appreciate the thought anyway.”

“You’re wrong. Victoria and I have an agreement. If blood is spilled for my pack or her family, the rules don’t apply anymore.” Laura wipes her fingers on his shirt, which is already covered in dirt and blood from the whole ‘being captured and threatened by hunters’ thing he’s dealt with the last few hours.

“Why didn’t I know about that?” Stiles arches a brow. “You and Victoria are a fucking scary combination, you know? I can’t believe any hunters would be dumb enough to enter Hale-Argent territory to try causing trouble. I’ve heard the reputation you’ve been gathering since coming back, and it’d scare _me_ if I didn’t know better.”

“What can I tell you, baby? I've always been bad.” Laura flutters her eyelashes at him before leaning in for a kiss. It’s a demanding kiss, the kind she always gives him after they’ve fought a battle successfully, and he returns it eagerly, licking into her mouth and pressing closer. He feels her hands on his ass, squeezing as she rubs against him.

“Not in front of the children, Laura,” Peter scolds, his voice dripping with amusement as Laura pulls back from the kiss and glares at him. “You’re an alpha, so surely you can restrain yourself from indulging in your romantic liaison with Jailbait until after everyone’s left.”

“Fuck off, Uncle Creepy,” Stiles mutters, flipping Peter off as he nuzzles Laura’s neck. “Only jailbait for another six months, and my dad’s all on board the ‘Stiles has a smoking hot scary older girlfriend train’ anyway.”

“Don’t make us start discussing romantic liaisons, Uncle Peter, unless you’re finally ready to acknowledge just what you get up to with certain hunters,” Laura teases, lips curling into a satisfied smile when Peter’s smug look becomes slightly pained. “That’s what I thought.”

“So bad,” Stiles whispers against her warm skin, licking at the base of her throat before moving higher. “Don’t make Allison have to deal with that kinky weirdness tonight. She shot Shaggy twice for me.”

Laura growls when he nibbles a certain spot on her neck, and he’s not at all surprised to find himself being tossed over her shoulder. She might be several inches shorter than he is, but she’s an alpha werewolf with a ton of strength, so she can manhandle him without even breaking a sweat. She slaps his ass when he starts wiggling because he thinks it’s so hot when she reaches the point of where she can’t resist him anymore.

He might have spent nearly a year teasing her and playing with her when she was _trying_ to be good and not act on her attraction to him because of the age thing. Eventually, he proved irresistible, and she’s endured the alpha cougar jokes from all of the pack with an eye roll and smug smile, so it’s all good.

“I’m taking Stiles back to the house so I can give him a very thorough check-up,” Laura announces, her tone just daring anyone to smart off at her. Fortunately, the pack has learned when it’s safe to tease and when it’s best to keep their mouths shut. “Take care of these bodies, and don’t come home for at least two hours unless you’re feeling voyeuristic.”

“Why don’t you just text us when the whole ‘saved from hunters celebratory sex’ is done?” Cora asks dryly, making Stiles groan and rub his face against Laura’s back.

“Once I’m finished with him, I’ll be too tired to text,” Laura says confidently. “The hunters made him bleed, so I have to make sure he’s well taken care of and aware how much he means to me. You know how silly the wolf gets sometimes.”

“Can we please just leave now? Or put me down if we’re staying because I’m getting lightheaded,” Stiles grumbles, enjoying the view of Laura’s ass in her tight jeans.

“Go on. Get out of here. We’ll take care of this and be home later. Make sure he gets a bath, though, because he stinks of hunter and blood.” Derek huffs. “He needs to smell like ours again.”

“I’ll definitely take care of that, baby brother.” Laura starts walking, stopping for a moment. There’s the sound of a smacking kiss followed by Derek muttering about stupid sisters and horny teenagers.

Having witnessed the same situation multiple times since Laura and Derek returned to Beacon Hills two years ago, Stiles knows Derek is now wiping his wet cheek off and looking all put upon for having to endure Laura’s behavior. They’re adorable that way. When Cora showed up last year, the Hale Sibling Show became a trio instead of a duet, and Stiles still thinks they’re all ridiculous and charming with their sibling teasing and total devoted love for each other.

“Use protection!” Erica calls out, laughing when Laura growls lightly at her.

“We don’t need Mom and Dad to have any more kids running around,” Isaac agrees, snorting when Stiles flips him off.

“Yeah, Jackson would probably get jealous of them,” Scott adds, yelping after the sound of a punch against skin.

“I’d be their favorite pack member, of course,” Jackson drawls, “and you’d all be jealous that the kids like me most.”

“Our pack is made up of horrible, terrible people,” Stiles mutters, feeling Laura shake with laughter as she walks out of the warehouse, leaving the others arguing about hypothetical children that aren’t going to be a reality at any point in the near future.

“You know you love them,” Laura says, finally letting him slide off her shoulder when they reach her Camaro. She pins him against it and kisses him again, this time without the audience, and they’re soon making out against the side of the car until she finally pulls back. She smiles at him, making a show of sniffing him. “That’s better. Now you can get in my car without making me want to rub the scent of hunter off of you.”

“You know that you can rub me off anytime you want, babe.” He waggles his eyebrows at her, making her snort a laugh.

“Get in the car and call your dad. Tell him you’re safe and spending the night with me.” She walks around the car and slides into the driver’s seat, grinning at him when he buckles his seatbelt. “We’ll stop for burgers on the way home. I feel the need to feed you and clean you and then reclaim you. You good with that?”

“Of course I’m good with that. Do the alpha wolfy thing all you need to, Laura.” Stiles smiles as she starts the car.

“I think you’re constantly letting the morons who come to town looking to fight get you because you get off on me going all bad ass alpha on them,” she tells him, giving him a knowing look. “Or is it for the whole caretaking thing I instinctively do once we save your ass every time? Not that I don’t appreciate your distraction methods.”

Stiles gives her his most innocent look, which just makes her look at him more suspiciously. Finally, he shrugs and grins. “Both. It’s totally both.”

  


 

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://inell.tumblr.com)


End file.
